Gas valves for home cooking appliances using a single valve for regulating the flow of two different families of gas such as natural gas NG and/or liquefied petroleum gas LPG are known.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0175566 A1 discloses a gas valve for a home cooking appliance which can be supplied by different types of combustible gas, such as, for example, natural gas (NG) or liquefied gas (LPG). The valve includes a valve body having an inlet conduit and an outlet conduit, and a rotary regulating member housed in the valve body. The regulating member has a first opening corresponding to a maximum flow QMax, a second opening corresponding to an intermediate flow Qint, and two successive openings corresponding to a minimum flow QMin spaced apart from one another in the rotational direction. According to one implementation one of the two successive openings is for NG and the other is for LPG. In the minimum flow position, the regulating member is positioned with the inlet opening of minimum flow QMin corresponding to the type of gas to be used aligned with the inlet conduit. Depending on whether or not a stop element is included, one or the other inlet opening of minimum flow QMin in the regulating member is aligned with the inlet conduit in the position of minimum flow.
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0260327A1 discloses a gas valve for a home cooking appliance which can be supplied by different types of combustible gas, such as, for example, NG or LPG. The valve comprises a valve body comprising an inlet conduit and an outlet conduit, and a rotary regulating member housed in the valve body. The regulating member comprises a first opening corresponding to a maximum flow QMax, a second opening corresponding to an intermediate flow Qint, and a third opening corresponding to a minimum flow QMin. In use with NG and LPG the inlet opening(s) of the regulating member corresponding to NG is located in a first axial position, and the inlet opening(s) corresponding to LPG is located in a second axial position, the gas valve comprising a regulating element which allows axially aligning the inlet openings of the regulating member of NG or LPG with the inlet conduit.